Lavender The Hedgehog .exe
I have been growing interest in Sonic the Hedgehog, especially the classics. I have all kinds of Sonic plushies, and even a Sonic bed, but after this incident, I changed my mind... If you are wondering, my name is Tom. I was playing Sonic Adventure 2, which is one of my favorite games ever. I started to wonder if I could get a copy of Sonic the hedgehog 3. I did not go to ebay or a pawnshop, instead, I went to an ad, while watching a video. The ad was very dull, all it said was "Sonic 3 and Lavender!". I did not know what it meant by Lavender, but I was desperate to play Sonic 3. I clicked the ad, regreting nothing. I was brought to adfly, of course. The file's name was Sonic3lav.zip. I downloaded the folder and unzipped it. I opened the folder, and there were 2 .exe's and one readme. I opened the readme.txt, and this is what it said. To play Sonic 3, just run the exe. DO NOT RUN LAVENDER. DO NOT RUN IT. DO NOT RUN IT. "Hush" That was very strange. I decided to listen. I played Sonic 3 for a bit, but then, at emerald hill zone, I ran into a hazel hedgehog. He had chest fur, green pants, green boots, dark red gloves, and red eyes. His bottom section spines were going upwards like Shadow's. My guess was that it was edited as a joke. When I approached him, he simply said "Run Lavender.", and disappeared. The emerald hill zone music stopped. I continued on, but there was some sort of invisible wall. I wondered what the hedgehog meant... so I closed out the game, and looked at Lavender.exe. It was now L@U3ND3R.exe. It unnerved me a bit, then I double clicked it. Something that I would regret. It started off with cheerful music from sonic 2, and showed a still image of the Hedgehog, with one of his hands up like Sonic. What was strange, the hedgehog was a modern hedgehog, not classic. I decided that this was a hacked file. It gave me 2 options, Start, and "NO". I stared at the word NO. I clicked it, and nothing happened. This was usually where the exit was. I just shrugged and pressed Start. The zone was labeled "Quiet Hill Zone, act" After act there was a glitchy letter looking thing. I dismissed it. The level started, and I realized I was the hedgehog. I was standing by a tree with a glitched top, and the hedgehog seemed to stare at his hand. It was different than the other, it was black and jagged. He looked worried. I started going through the level, it was flat, until I ran on a few hills. I got to the boss. It was eggman's drill machine, except eggman wasn't in it, a tall black figure was. I could not even damage it. I kept running, discovering that there was no invisible wall. Soon after, as I was running, the machine disappeared, and what looked like a small meteor went right through Lavender's mouth area, leaving a gory hole. He looked shocked and then the screen went black. It reappeared, but Lavender was unnervingly disorted. All his skin areas were white, he had no mouth, he had slit holes in his nose area instead of an actual nose, the white areas of his eyes were black, he had huge, glowing red pupils. The last notable thing was that he had black liquid coming out of his eye sockets. The game had changed to realistic 3d. The victory noise played, he put his finger up to his mouth, as if "hushing" someone. The zone ended. The next zone was "Tails Zone" which was not normal at all. The first thing I noted is that I was playing as Tails the fox. He looked really depressed and was holding a white paper. The zone appeared to be a realistic 3d version of The Mystic Ruins, and it kind of reminded me of Sonic 4. I ran around for a bit, and after a while I was able to move freely like in Sonic Adventure. The paper was actually a picture of Sonic. I flinched at the sight, though, because Sonic no eyes, and the words "Hush" were written on the paper. I knew this stuff wouldn't be in an old Sega game, and I didn't know why it was, but something quickly caught my eye. I saw someone going into Tails' workshop. I did not want to go there. I ran to the minecart and rode it to the chao garden. The loading screen was completely black. That's what I thought. I started moving and saw myself. And then the place lit up. There were dead chao scattered, and a few small chao wearing black robes with demonic symbols on them. Words flashed on the screen. "SACRIFICE GARDEN". The little innocent chao were sacrificing other chao over a satanist symbol. I was scared stiff. One noticed me, and he turned around. They had black eyes and red pupils, slits on their face, and they were Olive green. Just like the hedgehog. The others turned around... they were normal but with red eyes. That other one wasn't normal. It suddenly grew out of it's cloak and was revealed to be the hedgehog, lavender. He pointed at me and it seemed as if shadows ate Tails. "Tails is dead" Flashed on the screen. "He has been dead for a long time" Flashed after that. Tails...dead? This all didn't add up. I was just about to quit the game, but I couldn't exit, even when I used task manager. "They call me Knuckles" Was the very next zone.. I obviously was Knuckles, and still in the Sonic Adventure style. The Dark Chao garden theme was playing. I did not like that garden for some reason. It was the theme....the blood. It was all to creepy for me, so I always went to the other gardens, good thing too, because I was in the chao lobby. I went into the Hero Garden, and it loaded. When it was done, I was chilled to the bone. All the chao were frozen, and everything was grey, and it was snowing. An insane ammount of sadness attacked my heart when I saw one of the chao. That was my favorite chao off of Sonic adventure 2. I loved him. Played with him. He was dead. Knuckles froze to death from his tears. The next zone was " Zone" Before Zone was a bunch of glitched words. It started. Sonic had appeared. I had control of him, this time. When I ran, he went SUPER FAST across the large flat land, it was fun, but something was wrong. His legs were being scraped away from the speed, and soon he fell, only nubs left. He started to look at the screen and cry hystericly. Then I heared steppings. A brief picture of Lavender was shown, he was now tall and slender. Sonic screamed loudly, and then Lavender yelled "HUSH!!" in a disorted, demonic voice. He punched sonic across the face, and blood sprayed out of his mouth and body parts. It then showed Sonic with his spines ripped off, and he had his eyes and mouth sown shut. It then showed Lavender. He ripped holes in his mouth area, showing millions of sharp teeth behind it. He yelled "YOU HAVE BROKEN THE SILENCE, LEAVE NOW!!" in a disorted voice. The .exe closed, and deleted itself. I have never been the same since this incident. Epilogue: There have been murders reported of a man in hazel clothing, appearing after the victim wakes up. When they scream, he just says "Hush, now, quiet now." and proceeds to murder them by removing the back of their head and sewing their eyes and mouth shut. This was witnissed by a mother. This had happened to her son Tom. Category:File Extensions Category:Sonic Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:TRUE STORY Category:Wall of Text Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki